narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Kunoichi: Ryoko Hakubi vs Seireitou Hyuga
Ryoko sat on top of the mouth of the cave the Masaki shrine was located in. She was humming a little tune. "Now where is that guy? He said he'd fight me here..." She picked up the sake bottle next to her and drunk from it. "Pah..." She chuckled. "He probably chickened out..." Instantly, the sake bottle disappeared from her hand. A voice came from behind. A long haired shinobi sat ontop of a rock formation drinking from the sake bottle. "ah.... fresh sake, you got good taste, woman" said the person. "Oh, you must be Ryoko, hey, im Seireitou, good to see ya" "Heh... you're fast..." she said as she grinned. "Though... you know, you shouldn't take MY sake from me..." She stood up, holding one hand out to her side. Welll... I'll start this... she thought to herself. A sword made of electrical energy formed in her hand. "You better give that back, boy..." the blue-haired woman threathened, without even turning around... Seireitou smiled and destroyed the bottle into pieces with his hand easily. "Those are some big words comin from a girl like you" said seireitou drawing his KyuubiTaishou blade, and it overflowed with red chakra. Seireitou's expression went to a serious one, and he gazed into Ryoko's eyes. Instantly, she became overflowed with images of her death, a crude and terrible painful death. She came back only to see seireitou standing there. As Ryoko didn't turn around, the genjutsu could not have hit her. "I wouldn't underestimate me just because my mammary glands are bigger than yours... in fact..." She curled her hand into a ball, and, forming chakra in it, threw a ball of energy at Seireitou. Using it as a diversion, she shushined behind him, raising her blade. The Fight Begins Seireitou backflipped over her, causing her energy ball to hit herself and from the air, seireitou used Neo Chidori, crushing her from the head down. ... or so he would think. No, Ryoko had in fact dodged the blast by the use of another body flicker, and appearednext to Sereitou in midair. "Heyy~- .... where are you going?" she asked as he hit the ground with the Chidori. She levitated in midair, waiting for him to attack. ... or so SHE would think. Seireitou stood right on her back. "Why are you flying around randomly, idiot" he said. She shook him off and seireitou jumped to the ground aerobically. "Game over, im done playing around" seireitou said as his eyes turn into different colors, his left eye was green and his right was orange/yellow. "Oh... an eye ninjutsu, eh? I didn't know you Hyuugas could make your eyes light up like its Christmas." She chuckled. She held up her hand. "RYOHKI!" She called out. A fog of smoke appeared over her and... "MREEEEOW!" The little cabbit appeared in Ryoko's hand. "Ryohki, get ready, I might need you." The cabbit nodded, and hid inside Ryoko's bushy hair. "Alright..." she generated two Hikari no Tamas and threw them at the Hyuuga. - Seireitou Hyuga]] "You foolish girl" said seireitou as he closed his right eye and left his green left one open. Her two bombs turned green and shattered instantly before even reaching seireitou. "These eyes do not belong to Hyuga, only to me, oh, that reminds me, i never formally introduced myself. Im the Lord Sekennousama and King of the Kitsune of the Kitsune Realm, Seireitou Hyuga" he said opening both eyes. His energy was burning up the land and air, even causing her cabbit to shiver in fear. "Alright then, that means I can go all out! AHAHAHA! RYOHKI, DO IT!" "MYAAAN!" Ryohki jumped into the air and grew at least fifty times her original size. As she did, her body turned into a ball-shaped red rock, which proceeded to sprout dozens of pyres aiming upward and four aiming downwards. Ryoko flew up and into Ryohki through her membranous crystal on top, the only visible part of the crimson object. She sat down on a chairlike device. "Alright Ryohki... FIRE BARRAGE ONE!" Ryohki fired a volley of blasts from her pyres at Seireitou. Seireitou's eyes quickly turned Red with a blue/yellow iris. He let out a yell blowing away those blasts far away. "STOP TOYING WITH ME!" yelled seireitou blasting Ryoko away. He dashed at top speeds, kicking and punching Ryoko all over like a punching bag. The last strike, blasted Ryoko at a large boulder. As she got up, seireitou focused his Yoki (Demon Energy) and blasted Ryoko wiht a large concentrated Yoki Blast.